Camel 9's & Black Lines
by Lulu1709
Summary: "Um…Do you know where my clothes are?" "They're in the backyard."  "Why are they in the backyard?" "We went skinny dipping in the hot tub."  E/B OOC AH
1. One

**Okay. So I am going to give this a shot. I want to first and foremost thank Alex (freebird1790) for being there for me though the tough shit I have been dealing with the past couple of weeks. You were the reason that this "one-shot" even came to be. ILY. **

**Thank you to bookjunkie1975 and belledean for betaing the original for the foxyfics charity, and Erin you get brownie points for doing it twice technically haha. I also want to thank PemberlyRoseox for all of her help! She is so sweet! **

**Thank you to my skepskep and Bleriana for prereading! Your feedback was wonderful.**

**I don't own twilight yadda yadda…you know the drill. **

**-9—9- **

I loved riding with the windows down and the music turned up. I'd just graduated and my best friend and partner in crime, Kate, had been trying to decide how to spend our first Friday night out as high school graduates. She wanted to get a tattoo. I wanted to drink myself stupid.  
So we made a compromise and decided to do both.

I tapped my toes to the beat, as I watched Kate put on her mascara in the pull down mirror.

"You better be careful, you're gonna poke your fucking eye out." I took a gulp of alcohol from a Sprite bottle. She had added in a little bit of everything from her parent's liquor cabinet before we left the house.

"Oh shut it, Bella. You know I'm a good driver."

"I never said you weren't, but if the person in front of you slams on their brakes you won't have an eye."

She sat the tube in the empty cup holder and flipped me off. I took another sip and leaned my head back, feeling the warmth travel through my body that I had been craving all week. I was ready to let loose. The song changed to some country shit, so I snatched the ipod and fiddled with the playlist.

"God, you are such a bitch."

"Well maybe you should listen to better music. Then I wouldn't have to change it."

I giggled before grabbing a Camel and lighting it. "Want one?" I asked, even though I had already pulled one out of the pack for her.

"Duh."

I blew the smoke through the cracked window, and watched the burning cherry in the darkness as we pulled into the outskirts of Port Angeles. The tattoo shop she had researched was a couple of blocks away from my favorite music store, so we knew the general area.

When we pulled in, there were a few cars lined up out front, and a couple of guys standing outside on the sidewalk.

I grabbed my bag, opened the door and waited for Kate to move her slow ass. When she finally got out of the car, I flicked my butt on the concrete and followed her through the front door of the shop.

I flipped through a couple of tattoo books out of curiosity as she talked to the guy at the desk. She shuffled over to me a few minutes later looking kind of disappointed.

"They are all booked up until Monday."

"Oh damn, that sucks."

"I think I'm going to get my tongue pierced instead."

"Really, Kate? Your tongue? Why don't we just come back Monday and get your tattoo?" I argued. I mean really…I had been listening to her go on and on about this stupid tattoo for weeks.

"I'm eighteen Bella! I just want to do something rebellious. Geez. I never said anything to you when you gave your v-card up to that random guy on vacation last summer."

"You swore you would never bring that up again."

"Fine. Sorry. Just please come back here with me, I really want this."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the piercing room. I watched as the guy at the desk came back and pulled out some stuff to set on the table next to her. He explained a few things about aftercare and whatnot and then got to work. I pulled out my phone and hit the record button.

I smirked when she made this god awful noise as the needle went through, and when she realized she was bleeding a little, she started to freak out.

"Oh fuck… I'm putting this on youtube," I said through my laughter. She gave me some major bitchface before flipping me off for the second time that night. I'm guessing she would have used some colorful words if her mouth hadn't already been preoccupied.

I went outside to light another cigarette while she finished up and paid. I sat down against the wall and fiddled with my phone. I wasn't lying when I said I would post it.

"Can I bum one?"

I looked up to find a lanky guy with ink sleeves and a lip piercing. His blonde hair hung shaggy to his eyes and his smirk was enticing. I decided he was worth a cig. I stood up and pulled my crumpled pack from my back pocket and offered it to him. He pulled one out and lit it with his own zippo.

"You know, you really should quit smoking. It's bad for you," he said with a half smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You should too," I deadpanned as he took a drag.

"I'm Garrett," he said as he held out a hand.

"Bella," I replied as I shook it.

"So, are you here for a tattoo?" He took another drag and stood next to me against the wall.

"Nah, my friend was but she can't get one till Monday. You?"

"Oh, well I actually work here, just got off about five minutes ago. My buddies and I are heading out to this party, if you want to come."

I was just about to reply, when Kate slammed through the front door of the shop and out onto the sidewalk.

"Fuck. What are we going to do now?" She whined as she pulled out her cell phone and started to scroll through her numbers. She was already starting to irritate the shit out of me with the clicking and clacking of the bar hitting her teeth.

"We are going to a party," I said as I flicked my butt at her. She squealed and jumped out of the way. "Garrett, meet Kate. Kate, meet Garret."

We made some small talk, exchanged numbers, and got directions, with a promise from Garrett for plenty of booze.

An hour later, and I found myself completely shitfaced and dancing on a table with my shirt over my head.

I don't remember much following that, but I definitely do remember that I overindulged in some toxic substances. Hence, the next morning it wasn't the fact that I was completely hung-over, or that I was in someone else's house that confused me. No, I could figure out as much. What did confuse me, however, was the fact that I was fucking butt ass naked, lying alongside one of the most fuck hot guys I'd ever laid eyes on. Or what I could see of him anyway.

I had no recollection of how I got there or what had happened - if anything - between Mr. Hot & Tempting and me.

I shuffled around trying to look for some article of clothing to cover myself with, but I quickly found that moving my head too fast caused a major wave of nausea, and I was lucky I didn't hurl on the sheets.

I lay back down and put my hand on my forehead. I wracked my brain trying to pull anything out of last night that I could, but I came up with nothing. I looked to my right and saw my cell phone lying on the bedside table. I quickly dialed Kate, wondering where the hell she was, and what the hell had happened.

"Hewwo?" A ragged voice answered on the other end. "Bewwa?"

"Where the hell are you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed into the phone, as I slipped out of the bed and tried to find my underwear.

"My twonge iss sswollen."

"Kate…fuck. I'm naked and confused. Please come get me." I heard her punching buttons on her phone and a few seconds later a text popped up.

**I'm right down the hall you dumbass.- K**

"Fuck you. I'll be out in a minute." I hung up and continued searching for my clothes. I heard a cough, and I immediately covered myself to the best of my ability.

"Well good morning, Bella," he said sitting up. The sheet fell away, and I was momentarily frozen, as my eyes traced the black lines that covered his arms and torso.

He was covered in ink. I glanced at the patterns and pictures as quickly as I could before I returned to his eyes. _His eyes. Oh fuck me._

I must have look like I lacked any type of normal brain function as I took him in. I wanted to run my teeth along his jaw. I wanted to tug on his black hair as he drove into me. I wanted to trace his ink with my fingertips. He ruffled a hand through his hair and cocked a pierced eyebrow at me. I had sex with _that_ last night.

"Morning…uh…" I suddenly felt really exposed, and pulled one of the blankets off the end of the bed to cover myself.

"Masen. So, last night was uh…" He started to say.

"Great," I said finishing his sentence. I don't know why I said great, I couldn't even remember it. Whatever. He looked like he would have been great.

"Um…Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked wanting nothing more than to get dressed, grab Kate, and leave.

"They're in the backyard." .

"Why the fuck are they in the backyard?"

"We went skinny dipping in the hot tub."

"You have got to be kidding me." I was going to die of mortification. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and picked up my phone to text Kate. Hopefully she would be nice enough to get them for me. I felt lips trailing up the back of my spine, and breath tickling the baby hairs on the back of my neck.

"Come back to bed." I clenched my thighs at the sound of his voice. I turned to face him and contemplated my decision. I could leave my best friend hanging, and get fucked by him and actually remember it in specific detail. Or I could wuss out and cry about my whore-like tendencies over Starbucks with no recollection of my one night stand.

He looked at me expectantly with hooded eyes, and I felt all of my doubt dissolve faster than I could say, _yes please_. I had already slept with him once, would it really hurt to do it again? I didn't think so.

I decided to go with it, and pulled the sheet away as I crawled towards him. He leaned back against the headboard and bit his lip as I settled myself on his thighs. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his chest, trailing light kisses up to his neck.

"Shit Bella," Masen growled as he fisted my hair and pulled me tight against his body. I rocked my hips into him, feeling him harden beneath me as he kissed me hungrily. I tangled my fingers through his hair and pulled, just like I had fantasized about doing minutes earlier, and he tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth in response. We were panting into each other's mouths and rubbing against each other frantically. I had never felt more turned on in my life. I would have given anything to have remembered last night.

"God Masen. Fuck me." I whined, as he rolled one of my nipples with his fingers. I felt tingles through my body, fingertips to toes, and I moaned as he tugged harder. He groaned in response as he reached over to grab a condom from his bedside table. We were obviously way beyond foreplay at this point. He went to open the foil packet when I grabbed it from him and tore it open with my teeth. "Allow me," I said with a smirk. I rolled it down his dick and rose up on my knees to position myself over him.

We both groaned as I sunk down on him. When my thighs met his I moaned quietly. I slid my tongue along his closed lips, begging for a response, as I rose slowly and sunk back down. He came to life, clutching one hand against my back, the other around my hip. We grunted and moaned and panted as we moved against each other, working towards a release.

"Fuck I'm close," Masen groaned out between our thrusts as they became faster. "Shit."

"You feel fucking amazing." I smiled against his neck between my kisses and nips, proud that I was even able to keep up with him. I could feel the build of an orgasm as I rocked against him and I bit his shoulder as I contracted around him.

Just as he groaned out his release, the door opened. We scrambled to grab a sheet or a blanket, anything within reach, and covered ourselves. Kate stood in the doorway holding my clothes.

"Oh my God. Bewwa you are sssuch a whore." She rolled her eyes as she threw my clothes at me and shut the door behind her. I closed my eyes, dropping my head to my hands. I felt something shaking and I peaked over at Masen. He was laughing. Before I knew it we were both giggling hysterically.

I was going to kill Kate.


	2. Two

**Thank you so much for your kind words! I don't have a definite updating schedule yet, but hopefully it will be at least once a week. **

**Thank you to Tarah, Bleriana, Alex, and Sarah for pre-reading, and the wonderful Erin for her beta skills. **

**I don't own twilight.  
**

_Bat your eyes girl, be otherworldly._  
_ Count your blessings. Seduce a stranger._  
_ What's so wrong with being happy?_  
_ Kudos to those who see through sickness. _  
_ Over and over and over and over and ooh..._

-9-9-

"I'm sorry about Kate. She got her tongue pierced last night and was obviously having some difficulties with the swelling," I explained after we finally stopped laughing. I was finally coming down from my lust fueled haze, and I took a minute to appreciate the blue-eyed sex fiend next to me. Or maybe I was the sex fiend. At this point, we were both fair game.

"Oh, so that explains the lisp."

"Yep."

"So..."

"So...I better get going." I pulled off the sheets and grabbed the pile of clothes that Kate had thrown on the floor. I heard him get out of bed as I stepped into my panties and jeans and for a quick moment I considered stripping back down and asking for one more round. I didn't even get to fully appreciate his..._assets_.

"Bella, wait..." I turned around, noticing he had pulled on some shorts, and I couldn't help but stare at his ink again. There were so many different pictures spattering his arms that I couldn't find a specific one to concentrate on. There were swirls of color, both bright and dark, that trailed down his chest and vanished into the waistband of his shorts.

"Look, Masen. I had fun, but I don't want to do this whole awkward, 'let's hang out' thing. We fucked, we had a good time. That's it." I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped on my shoes. I really felt a little bad. He was cute, he fucked like it was a sport, and was my type of sexy, but I just couldn't bring myself to get involved. I liked things how they were. "Thanks, really...maybe we'll see each other around sometime."

"Can I at least have your number? I...this...I really liked spending time with you." He walked over to me and pushed my hair off of my face. He gently pressed his lips to mine and backed me against the wall.

This was not good. This was _so_ not good. He was tempting me in ways I didn't know were possible, and I couldn't let myself go. "Really...I...Fuck, Masen." His teeth on my neck nearly made my knees buckle. He pulled back to look at me, and I slipped under his arms and towards the door. "I'm sorry. I just can't. I have to go."

I gave a small shrug before I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I felt bad about bailing on Masen, but I just wasn't into the whole relationship thing. I had just graduated high school and I wanted to have fun. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I ran straight into someone and landed on my ass.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, here." He offered me his hand, and I stood up, swiping off the butt of my jeans.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention." This one had light brown hair. Hazel eyes. Where were all of these fuck hot guys appearing from? Does Port Angeles have some secret stash I don't know about?

"I'm Liam. This is my house."

"Um…Bella. I was just leaving your house." I pursed my lips together and tried to act like I wasn't currently doing the walk of shame. "Great party. Nice to meet you."

He laughed before heading down the opposite end of the hall. "You're welcome anytime."

I pulled my hair up and then dialed Kate's number. I could hear it start ringing immediately so I turned the corner into the living room and found her sitting at the kitchen table. I hit the end button and shoved my phone into my back pocket.

I stepped over passed out bodies, and empty plastic cups strewn around the room. There was a bra hanging from the ceiling fan, and it took me two glances to realize it belonged to me. I decided it wasn't worth the embarrassment of trying to retrieve, so I left the house owners a little souvenir. I was starting to feel my sore joints when I moved now that my adrenaline had worn off, and I honestly felt like complete and utter _shit._ Last night had obviously been a rager. I wondered how many people had seen me naked in the hot tub. _Oh God._

"Shit, this is embarrassing." I joined Kate at the table and dropped my head with a thud.

"Dwid you know that youu have a hugge birthmark on your atth cheek?"

"Kate...shut the fuck up." I sat back in my chair and glared at her.

"Gosshh Bewwa...it's just...huge."

"If you don't shut up, I'll jerk that bar right out of your tongue and give you something to lisp about."

We both started giggling, which usually happened with our banter. I had no clue where I had left my purse, and really needed a cig.

"Hey, Kate? Where are my-"

"In my purth right in front of you. You dwopped them when you were danccing on the table latht night."

"Oh...right." I dug my pack and lighter out and lit one up. I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair, putting my feet up on the corner of the table as I blew out the smoke. I watched it swirl up towards the ceiling. "We have to go back soon, I have to work tonight."

"Oh, I'm wready to go," she replied, as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I wath waiting on you."

"Damnit, hold on." I stood up and searched for a clean plastic cup. I found one near the sink and stuck it under the ice maker, hitting the crush button. I filled it to the top and handed it to Kate as we walked out of the back door and to the car. "You better start eating that ice. I can't stand you with that lisp."

"Sworry."

"Kate...just eat the ice." I grabbed the keys from her and got into the front seat. I loved driving her car. My piece of shit truck rarely made it past fifty miles an hour, so getting to drive the Celica was a treat. Kate's older brother had given it to her when we started our senior year, so it was in pretty good condition. I plugged in the ipod and fiddled until I settled on a quiet song to start the near hour long drive back to Forks.

Thankfully Kate took my advice during the ride, and used it to eat the cup of ice. Her tongue wasn't as swollen and she was starting to sound normal again. We finally pulled into the driveway and grabbed our shit out of the car. My mom was at work so we had the house to ourselves. I dropped my purse on the floor inside of the front door and trudged up the stairs, with Kate following. Once we were in my bedroom she plopped down on the bed.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened between you and that sexy guy you were fucking?"

I rolled my eyes at Kate before stripping down and changing into some sweats. "You know it was nothing, Kate. We just fucked...which I'm pretty sure you got an eyeful of."

"Unfortunately."

I threw a pillow at her head. "Anyway...I think I want to try to take a nap before I go in tonight. You want to crash here, or run home?"

"I think I'll just head home. I want to shower, and put on some clean clothes."

"Okay. Love you. I'll see you later."

She waved as she grabbed her purse and shut my bedroom door behind her.

Before I knew it, I was dreaming of ink covered flesh.

-9-9-

I was startled awake by my phone going off. I noticed Kate had sent me a text to wake up for work. I sent her a text back thanking her and padded across the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the knob and pulled off my sweats, and waited for the water to heat up.

I used that time to examine myself in the mirror. I had fingerprint bruises speckling my body in various places, a scraped knee, and a huge hickey on my neck. My hair was a rat's nest, and I had dark makeup smeared under my eyes. Damn, that was a rough night. I didn't know if the bruises and hickey were from the first fuck or the second. I was guessing the first, since this morning didn't seem all that rowdy. I tended to get a bit..._overenthusiastic_ when I was drunk.

When the mirror started to fog up, I stepped in, and under the spray. I liked my showers scalding. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes as the soothing water ran over my sore body and washed away the previous night. I lathered my long hair with shampoo and conditioner and rinsed it out.

I shut the water off, before toweling off and stepping out of the shower. It took me a good ten minutes to get all of the tangles out, and another five to rifle through my dirty clothes pile to find a pair of jeans that were clean enough to wear to work. I had been lazy with my laundry for the week and didn't have a choice.

I put on a bra, pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, and ran down the stairs to grab my 'Pacific Pizza' work shirt from the laundry room.

I grabbed my cell and wallet and turned all of the lights off in the house on my way out. I couldn't help but think about Masen during my short drive to work. There was something about him that had caught me off guard. I was usually very careful when it came to guys. I was normally closed off, always making sure I didn't let anyone in too close. He was just…_different._

The pizzeria looked pretty full as I pulled into the parking lot. It was a Saturday, which meant that nearly every Forkian was out somewhere for dinner or a beer. I struggled to find a parking spot in the back and grabbed my apron from the backseat. I had just enough time to smoke before heading in the back door to clock in.

I sat on my usual milk crate to light up a Camel. I had turned it over in the corner a while back, needing a place to sit on my breaks, and no one had moved it since. I was enjoying the somewhat warmer weather we were getting for the start of summer. Of course it never really was that hot here. It rained so much, and was constantly cloudy, so the heat we did have was never bothersome.

The rain was starting to drizzle a little as I took the last drag, so I stepped on the butt and kicked it against the wall. I tied my apron around my waist as I walked through the kitchen.

"Bella, hey girl."

"Hey. How busy was it last night." I asked as I clocked in on the computer system.

"Eh, not bad. The usual weekend crowd was here." Mike smiled and gave me a small wink before returning to the grill.

We had known each other for years; Mike had moved to Forks when we were just ten years old. Lauren Mallory had pushed me down on the playground and he had stood up for me. We had been friends ever since.

I checked the table assignments, before letting Maggie know I was in with a wave. A couple of guys had just sat down at one of my tables, so I immediately got to work. I pulled my notepad and pen out of my apron and walked to the table with a smile.

"Hey guys, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, I think I want..." He stopped talking, looking at me with furrowed brows which then turned into an expression of recognition. "Oh man, you're that naked chick from the party last night. Damn you looked good."

"Uh, I think you might have me confused wit-"

"Nope, no that was you."

"Well, how about I grab you a pitcher of Bud on the house, and this is never mentioned again. We good?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. This was the last place I should be having this conversation.

"Yeah sure, sweetie."

I groaned as I walked away and grabbed one of the plastic pitchers for the beer. I tried really hard to remember what had happened while I waited for it to fill up with the Bud. The last thing I could consciously remember was dancing on the table and pulling off my shirt.

I really needed to stop acting like a hooker in public.

I stacked three glasses and carried them along with the full pitcher back to their table. "You ready to order?"

"Yeah, give me one more second."

I passed the glasses out and started to set down the pitcher when one of them grabbed my ass. I turned to him and dumped the beer on his head.

"You stupid slut! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Oh I'm sorry sir…I must have dropped that on accident."

"Bella!"

_Fuck me._

I turned around to see my boss Maggie standing by the kitchen door with her arms crossed in front of her. This wasn't good. I shot the guys another dirty look, secretly wanting to enjoy one more glance of the asshole covered in alcohol and whining, but I wouldn't admit it out loud.

I followed Maggie back into the kitchen and into her small office. She shut the door behind her and motioned for me to take a seat. "Bella, honey, what happened?"

Oh hell. At least she was going to hear me out, I could be thankful _that_ much. "Uh…the guy grabbed my ass so I dumped his beer on him." I smiled sheepishly at her and started to jerk on the end of my ponytail.

"Well, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, but you know that isn't the way to handle things as an employee, right?"

"Yes m'am. It won't happen again."

"Okay well, I'm still going to have to write you up for that, and you might as well take the night off. You know how I don't like commotion in my restaurant."

I smiled, liking how Maggie was handling this. She was very clean cut when it came to our employee code of conduct, but she managed to stay nice throughout the whole situation. I knew she wasn't taking this personally and neither was I.

"Okay, Mags. I'm really sorry. Do you want me to go clean up the mess?" I started to stand up, when she stopped me.

"No its okay, just head on out. I'll see you on Monday, honey."

"Okay. Night Maggie."

Well there go my tips for the night. I slipped around the back of the kitchen and through the back door, wanting to avoid any questions from any of the other employees. I pulled off my apron, and lit a cig as I walked back to my truck. It was still raining a little and I left my windows down and enjoyed the cool night air instead of the artificial air conditioning.

I listened to the radio while I drove back to the house. I had left my ipod, and all I was able to get was some bluegrass station, which I hated, but it was better than silence. I briefly considered going back to sleep for a little while when I got home, but decided against it when I felt my stomach growl. I didn't know if we had any decent groceries in the house since I had been over at Kate's most of the week, but I would chance it anyway, not wanting to brave the grocery store in the mood I was in.

My mom still wasn't home when I pulled into the driveway, so I shut off the truck and grabbed the mail, before heading in the dark house.

I stood at the 'fridge for a minute, scanning over what little we did have, and trying to figure out how to make a meal out of it. I was the only one around here who even bought groceries, so If I wasn't here much during the week, forget about a cooked meal. I eventually gave up and grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer. I stuck it in the microwave and grabbed a drink. I eventually put on a movie and lazed on the couch for a little while.

I heard my mom come in a couple of hours later, practically falling against the wall in the foyer. I jumped off the couch and ran to the front door, where she was in a heap against the wall.

"God…Mom. Are you drunk? How did you get home?" I helped her up and started to head in the direction of her room down the hall.

"Sue…drove."

I could hear the slight slur in her voice, and I rolled my eyes as she burped loudly. Wasn't this what I should be doing on a Saturday night? Something was very wrong with this picture. I pulled back her sheets and she collapsed and immediately started to snore. I pulled off her shoes and socks, and dropped the sheet and comforter over her. I flipped off the light and shut the door behind me. Oh, the joys of having a young mother.

She popped me out at sixteen. She still acted sixteen. You know how it is...

I spent a good hour cleaning the house. I scrubbed the toilet, did the dishes, and mopped the floors…Anything to keep myself occupied. I did a load of laundry, and put away most of my clean clothes. I reorganized the play lists on my Ipod. I texted Kate and told her she was a hooker. I stared at the wall waiting for a response, and soon enough I felt a buzz.

**You have a birthmark on your ass cheek **** :) -K**

I was never going to live that down.

**You are such a bitch. I'm coming over. -B**

I started to pack a bag while I waited for her response. I knew I was welcome anytime, I just wanted to ask anyway. Kate was my rock. My sister. She was there through every bad thing and every good. When things got rough with my mom I escaped to her house, where I felt normal and relaxed.

**See you soon. -K**

I left my mom a note on the kitchen table before I left, and said goodbye to my quiet house before locking the door behind me.

-9-9-


	3. Three

**Thank you so much to Erin for her beta skills. You are awesome bb.**

**Alex, i love you. Thank you. (You guys should check out her new blog for her fics! hazeleyesfanfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com)**

**Also a HUGE thanks to AlisXGraveXNil and Decode Banners for my awesome banner. The link is on my bio, along with some pics for the story I've added myself!  
**

**Thank you to everyone for review, adding to story alert...etc. It really means a lot that you are reading! I love you guys hard! **

**Sorry for the two weeks between updates, hopefully i will get on a schedule. My sister's 18th bday was last weekend, we went out...sadly I didn't meet my own Masen...hehe**

**I don't own twilight...I wish i did.**

* * *

-9-9-

I remember the summertime when I was in grade school. My mom would take me to the beach, or to get ice cream. We would play outside until it was pitch black, and sleep until we felt like waking up. I would be covered in dirt daily, from rolling in the grass or climbing trees; Sometimes my dad would even take me on his fishing trips.

Summer was always something I looked forward to. I worked hard in school for almost an entire year, and I got those few months in-between to wind down and have a blast. When I started high school, Kate was allowed to go on vacation with us to California every summer to visit my grandmother. We would spend our days on the beach, soaking up the sun we rarely got in Forks.

Too bad no one told me that when I was an adult, I wouldn't get to have a summer anymore. I had spent the past four weeks working double shifts at the pizza parlor since one of our other girls had quit. She was moving across the country to attend college in New York City, so I was working my ass off to fill in, until Maggie could find a replacement.

Unfortunately, I was going to have to tell her to find two, since I would be moving soon, too. Kate and I were going to move to Port Angeles in August. We were both accepted to the Peninsula College there, and wanted to share an apartment. I had always wanted to move away for college, but Kate's Dad had gotten really sick a couple of years back, and had passed away last year, so she wanted to stay close to her family. I agreed to stay with her.

I had decided to work as much as I could to save up money so that when we got there, I wasn't strapped for cash. My mom was pooling money into an account, and I had also received a tuition scholarship and a grant, so there was a huge possibility I could get away with being a full time student and not having to worry about a job getting in the way.

I had just gotten off of work for the day, and was planning on crashing at Kate's. She had picked up a movie for us, and had some Chinese take-out waiting.

"Ugh, I fucking love you." I stuffed a few pieces of chicken in my mouth and pointed my chopsticks straight at her face. "You…are…the…shit."

"You only love me for my food choices."

"And your fuck-awesome tits."

She pulled them together and bounced them a few times. "Yeah. They are pretty awesome, aren't they."

"So what movie did you pick out?"

"Um, _Live Free or Die Hard._"

"Kate, seriously? You watch that movie almost weekly." I huffed and grabbed another bite of chicken.

"I like the action in it."

"Couldn't you have picked an action movie with hot guys? I mean damn…_Fight Club?_ Who doesn't love Brad and Ed fighting."

"You know how Bruce Willis does it for me…"

"Oh, you are so full of shit." I finally gave up and let her stick in the movie. I would probably fall asleep anyway, and it would make her happy. About halfway through the movie, she sat straight up with a panicked look on her face.

"Bewwa….baw ith gone." She stuck her hand in her mouth and held the barbell in place, which was now missing a ball. I sighed yet again and got off of the couch.

"Come on. I'll have to drive you to the tattoo shop, everything is closed here." I stuck the food containers in the 'fridge and turned off the movie, while she put on her shoes and grabbed her keys. "I'm driving the Celica."

We spent the hour long drive in silence. Well, the ipod was on full blast, but Kate was silent. I wondered if we would see Garrett at the shop. I had steered clear of Port Angeles after the incident at my job, and dreaded going anywhere that I would be recognized as 'the naked chick' from that party. It had been about a month, and hopefully, by this point, everyone had moved on to better things.

The parking lot wasn't too busy for a Friday night, and as soon as I had the car in park she was sprinting for the front door of the shop. I grabbed my purse and trudged in behind her, ashamed of being in public in my state of appearance; I had been at work for almost twelve hours.

Kate was already sitting in the small waiting area set up in front. She was basking in her bitchface. Well, the best bitchface she could manage with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"We haff to watht."

"You have no clue how unattractive you look right now." I snorted, and plopped down on the leather couch next to her. She smacked me in the head with magazine. "You know…I'm kind of liking this ball missing. Your mouth is shut for once.."

"Suth up."

I giggled and picked up one of the other magazines from the table. There was a picture of Garrett on the cover, with an article about his tattooing. I threw it back on the table and grabbed my Camel's from my purse.

"Be back in a minute."

I liked being outside at night. It was quiet, and if you were in the right place, you could see the stars. Port Angeles was small enough for that. My lighter gave me some problems, and decided to fuck me over. I flicked it a few times, until it actually worked.

The smoke burned as I inhaled, but I welcomed the feel of it.

After a few drags, I pulled off my work shirt, and smoothed down my tank top. It was starting to get hot and uncomfortable. Kate sent me a quick text letting me know she was about to go back, so I tried to hurry up.

"Bella." I felt tingles shoot from my toes to the tips of my hair, as I jumped and dropped my cigarette. I recognized the voice instantly. I felt strong hands grasp my hips and pull me back, flush against his body. I exhaled and closed my eyes as I felt his nose trailing up my neck and into my hair. My heart rate was accelerating and my breathing was erratic and _fuck_ what was he doing to me?

"M-m-asen." I felt his finger trace along the top of my blue jeans, occasionally dipping right under the hem as I struggled to voice a response. That went out the door as soon as I felt teeth on my ear. My knees buckled and I groaned entirely too loud for being in public.

"God, I want you so bad." I could feel his breath as he whispered against my ear. I could also feel how much he _wanted_ me against my back, and I wanted to grab him and fuck him senseless until I couldn't stand anymore.

But I was trying _not_ to act like a whore these days.

Yes, I was trying…but in the end I just didn't care.

I snaked my hand behind me, in between our writhing bodies and wrapped my fingers around him, and I heard a hiss in my ear. I moved against him, working him….teasing him.

He was panting against my neck in forceful breaths, and his grip on my hips was so tight I would surely have bruises the next day.

"Fuck Bella, get a damn room!"

My eyes shot open and I jumped away from Masen, only to find Kate and Garrett standing about five feet away from us. "Yeah…sorry about that."

Masen stood against the wall with a smirk; Arms crossed over his chest, foot propped against the wall. _Cocky Mother Fucker._

"I was wondering where the hell you went . I know it doesn't take you _that_ long to smoke a cig." Kate raised her eye brows at me. I knew that look. The "I don't approve of your slutty antics, but damn, you go girl" look.

"I was kind of busy, in case you didn't notice." I sighed, and pulled my work shirt back over my head. "Hi, Garrett. Nice to see you again…_sober."_

"Hi, Bella. Nice to see you again…_clothed._"

"Jesus! You, too?" I threw my hands in the air and grunted in frustration. "At the rate I'm going, nearly everywhere I go, someone has seen me naked."

"Bella, all three of us have seen you naked."

"Kate, shut it."

"Speaking of seeing you naked…this the other half of your morning fuck?"

"Masen." He stuck his hand out towards Kate.

"Hi, Masen. I'm the best friend."

I was not about to stand here and watch her buddy-buddy act with the boys. This was already too involved. "Come on Kate, lets g-"

"Actually, I asked Kate to hang out, and I didn't know you were here, too. You are more than welcome over at the house."

I glanced from Garrett to Masen, who was still leaning against the wall. "Uh, I've got some stuff to do at home so….."

"Oh Bella, please? What do you have to do? Eat junk food in your underwear and watch old reruns of _Grey's Anatomy_?"

"You are such a hooker. You need to learn to shut it." These guys were going to think I was a freak.

"Bel-la…"

She was giving me the eyes. Those fucking eyes. I knew if I declined the invite she would also, out of respect for me, and if anything…I wasn't about to deprive my best friend of a night with a hot guy. "Fine, I'll go. As long as you promise to never whine my name into a three syllable word again."

I didn't know what I was going to do back at the house. I mean…he was hot as hell, and I was slicker than a wet raincoat, but I just couldn't get attached to someone right now…whether that be emotionally or sexually.

"Sweet! Um, Do you care if I ride with Garrett?" Kate smiled at me, and I wanted to yank on her ponytail.

I sighed, as I unlocked the Celica. "I guess so. It's not like I have a choice."

"I love you bitch." She popped my ass cheek before skipping off the sidewalk, Garrett in tow. I watched as she giggled, acting coy and shit.

_Hang out my ass_.

"So, you want-"

"_We _are just going to spend a normal night, hanging out. Just the four of us." I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk towards the Celica.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to follow me." I glanced at Masen from over the hood of the car. His hair was messy in his eyes; most likely from my wandering fingers.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. Thanks."

"Anytime."

He winked at me before turning to head towards his car across the lot. How is it that this guy who knew nothing about me could catch every weakness I had.

_I was so fucked._

I spent the drive over to the house listening to some _A Perfect Circle._ I was nervous, anxious, irritated…you name it. It was a bitch trying to keep up with his ass. He sped up to make yellow lights at the last second, and took turns without slowing for stop signs.

Thank God it was only a few minutes' drive, so before the next song had even started I was pulling into the driveway.

I'll give you one guess as to who _wasn't_ in the driveway.

I dropped my head against my steering wheel. I could not be alone with this guy again. I was going to fuck up. I was going to get fucked. _Wait. _Why was this a big deal again? Why was I avoiding hot sex? He wasn't tearing down my door for a dinner date and movie, so what was I so worried about. I could do casual sex.

I was somewhere between deciding on my next plan of action when a knock on my window scared me to death.

"Jesus!" I clutched my chest, and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Masen-and his shit eating grin-was staring back at me through the window. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys.

"You could have given me a heart attack." I slammed the door and started the walk up the driveway.

"If fucking me didn't give you one, I'm sure your fine."

"Oh….someone's cocky." Before I was able to even reach for the knob I was turned and pressed against the door.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, but I do…I've already slept with you. _Twice._" I saw a flash of anger in his ice blue eyes, and…_oh fuck, yes please. _

His lips pressed urgently against mine. I was caught up; every reservation swept away as his hand wrapped around my ponytail and pulled my head back to expose my neck. I groaned at the sensation of his teeth against me, scraping down to my collarbone.

His other hand slid up under my shit, across my stomach, barley skimming the underside of my breast. I sucked in my breath, trying not to pant against him. I could feel my heart racing, almost pounding out of my chest. "Masen…"

"Mhmm."

"Masen…we are in public. _Again._"

"Fuck." He grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted me up, legs around his waist. He smirked at me, before reaching behind me and opening the door. He walked me through the doorway and kicked the door closed behind us with his foot. I felt him lifting up my shirt, and I raised my arms to help him ease it off.

I closed my eyes as he traced his fingertips along the hem of my tank top before removing it also. I had spent every moment around Masen trying to distance myself from him, when all I wanted was for him to be as close to me as possible…_physically_.

I felt something hard against my ass, before I realized that he had sat me down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I scratched my nails along his scalp, as he stood between my legs, pressing himself against me.

"_Shit_, Bella." He grabbed me by my ass and slid me to the edge of the counter. I could feel how hard he was, even through his jeans, and I rocked into him trying to create any kind of friction I could manage. He hissed through clenched teeth, as he hooked my leg around his waist and ground into me.

I flipped the button on his jeans as I dropped my leg from his hip and jerked the material down as far as I could get it to go. He growled into my neck as I grabbed him forcefully through the thin material of his boxers.

An hour ago I was sitting at the tattoo shop, minding my own damn business, and Mr. Cocky had to lure me in with his blue eyes and inked skin. _Again._

I snapped and grabbed him by his hair roughly and pulled his lips back to mine. I scraped my teeth along his bottom lip as I pushed his boxers down around his hips. His cock twitched in my hand, and I slid my fingers from base to tip, twisting them around the head. He pushed his tongue against mine as I pumped him, my rhythm increasing as his movements became jerky and tight. He tugged my bra cup down and rolled one of my nipples in between his fingers as he stroked his tongue with mine.

"_Oh fuck._" He was groaning into my mouth, as he thrust into my hand, "_Fuck I'm close._"

I kept a steady pace until I felt warm and sticky on my stomach and chest as I felt him relax against me. I scratched his scalp again with my nails in a slow soothing way, waiting for him to catch his breath. I was still hot all over, my muscles clenching in my stomach, and I wanted him to touch me back.

But naturally, with my luck, the back door of the house that we had just come through minutes before was abruptly opened and I was once again, somewhat naked in front of Kate and Garrett, covered in come, with a pantless Masen leaning against me.

"Nice ass." Kate noted as she walked straight past us and into the living room. Masen scrambled to yank up his jeans, mumbling profanity under his breath as he finally hooked the button. He grabbed my shirt off of the floor and threw it at me, before stalking off down the hall.

Only two things could come to mind at that moment. Kate was a fucking cock block, and I _really _needed a fucking shower…._and maybe a vibrator_.

-9-9-


	4. Four

**Okay really...no excuses...but I've had the stomach flu all fucking week. It was horrendous. I FINALLY had the strength to pop open my laptop yesterday and finish up this chap, which has been halfway done all week...**

**Thank you Bookjunkie1975. I want to make beautiful babies and retire on some beautiful island with you. You are effing amazing.**

**Freebird1790...that talk we had last night helped. You always do. ILY.**

**Bleriana...You KNOW I love you. Thank you for pre-reading. **

**Don't own twilight...yadda yadda...**

***THANK YOU to everyone who has alerted, favorite'd, or reviewed me. It means so much to get those emails, and I smile so big! Special Thanks to Hispersonalsun for the fuckawesome reviews. Your awesome bb.*  
**

* * *

-9-9-

_Fuck my life._

After Masen had left me on the kitchen counter, I had ventured into the living room in nothing but my jeans and a bra. Kate and Garrett had both seen me naked. Fuck if I cared at this point. Kate was on the couch with Garrett, and when I walked in they both looked up at me with wide eyes.

"First of all, skank, you left me alone. I had to follow that cocky motherfucker," I flung my pointed finger towards the hallway. I'm sure they understood which motherfucker I was referring to. "Who, by the way, drives like a gun is pointed at his head."

"Dude! We got here ten minutes after you! You ever think we might have stopped for gas?" Kate was grinning at me. She was such a lying bitch.

"Ugh! Whatever." I turned to Garrett, who looked a little amused and a little terrified at the same time. "And second of all, your _roomie_ jizzed all over me. I need a fucking shower, you mind?" I pointed at my stomach with a perturbed look on my face.

Kate's howling laughter nearly drowned out his small 'sure' but he stood up to lead me down the hall to his room.

It was cleaner than Masen's room, but still smelled like boy and ball sack. He opened a door for me in the back corner and told me where I could find a towel. He avoided me as I passed him-I'm sure it had something to do with the jizz-and I locked the door behind me after he turned to leave.

I tiptoed to the shower, reaching in to turn it on, and pulled a towel out of the cabinet. I carefully draped my bra over the towel rack, along with my jeans and boy shorts, and stood naked in some other man's bathroom waiting for the water to heat up.

I gagged a little at the toilet. The seat was up, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the house had been built-which was a while ago. Lord knows what I would find in the shower.

But desperate times called for desperate measures.

I could see steam swirling above the curtain rod and fogging the mirror, so I pulled back the plastic curtain and stepped in cautiously at the end opposite of the shower-head. I stuck my toe in the stream, and fuck it was hot, so I leaned around the water like something out of the _Matrix_ and fiddled with the dial until it was bearable.

_You know you've done it. Don't hate. _

There was an unknown substance plastered to the tiles in some spots, and water marks on the ceiling, and fuck this was going to be a quick shower. I grabbed the first bottle of shampoo I could find and squirted some in my hair and down the front of my chest and stomach. I scrubbed myself furiously with my hand. There was a washrag hanging on the shower caddy, but there was no way in fucking hell that was touching me with a ten foot pole.

I scrubbed my hair, and checked for conditioner, even though I knew there wouldn't be any, and realized I had just used _Axe_ shampoo to clean myself. Now _I_ fucking smelled like boy and ball sack.

At this point I was grossed out, and frustrated with no way to relieve myself, 'cause I'd have to be crazy to rub one out here.

I shut off the water and dressed quickly, throwing the towel over the rod and booking it back to the living room. I went to the kitchen to grab my shirt, which was hung on a ceiling fan blade, and I was starting to wonder what other items of my wardrobe would end up in that same place. Now it really started to sink in how ridiculous we must have looked when Kate and Garrett had walked in.

Speaking of said kitchen, I remembered the throbbing in between my thighs and how I was still frustrated. I walked back in the living room and dropped into the recliner across from the couch.

"Kate, you are the definition of cock-blocker."

"Bella, maybe you should participate in your activities behind _locked_ doors from now on."

"Whatever. So not the point."

"How was your shower?" Garrett smiled. He was clueless.

"You have something living in your toilet, but other than that I survived."

Kate rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

I nodded sarcastically and pulled my legs up under me and dropped my head against the cushion. They were watching some thriller movie, and Kate was all over him like white on rice. A half an hour later, Masen still hadn't made an appearance from his room, and I was confined to this area with Kate and Garrett. They were now becoming quite the item, so I wasn't in the best of moods. "Can we go home now?"

Garrett paused the movie they had been watching. "You both are more than welcome to stay the night. I know it's pretty late; I wouldn't want you to have to drive back in the dark."

"In other words, I can sleep on the couch so you can get laid." Kate gave me a mischievous grin from under Garrett's arm and damn it I need to stop giving her what she wants. She's lucky I fucking love her. "Fucking fine."

I groaned and walked back towards the door to grab my bag. I needed to smoke. I sat at the kitchen table, kicked my feet up and lit up one of my Camels. I could hear Kate's giggles, and I was grateful that I couldn't see over the back of the couch.

As I smoked, I was seriously starting to wonder why the fuck Masen had bailed on me. I wanted to bang on his door and call him a pussy repeatedly for leaving me out here with these goobers. I also wanted to strip down naked and ride him 'till my legs shook.

I wanted a lot of things. People in hell wanted ice water. You don't always get what you want.

I mashed my butt in the ashtray, and pushed my chair back in. By this point those two were sucking face, so I rifled through the cabinets for some Lysol or something. I know it wasn't my house, but I helped make the mess. And we all knew that after seeing that toilet, I wasn't so sure this counter had ever been cleaned.

I washed the counter off with Palmolive and water and then sprayed on some Lysol to let it soak. I was thorough when it came to jizz and eating surfaces. I would have used bleach, but I couldn't find it.

I got bored after a while and decided to go harass Masen. I was still horny as fuck, and pissed to boot.

I knocked quietly at first, and with no answer, I proceeded to bang loudly a few times.

The door flew open, and there stood Mr. Sex God himself in a pair of basketball shorts.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. I raised one of my eyebrows at Masen in my lame attempt at intimidation. I had come with every intention of getting angry-or just messing with him-but the sight of him shirtless was making that very difficult for me.

"Nothing, what's yours?"

"Me? You're the one who just skipped off like your ass was on fire." I decided to just walk into his room uninvited. He's seen me naked, he can deal with me in his space.

"I needed to clean myself up."

"I don't know what you would have had to clean, it was all over me." I motioned towards my still damp hair, hoping he understood that I had showered.

"Yeah, and it was fucking hot, until the _nice ass_ comment and our public display to my roommate."

"Hey…that wasn't exactly my fault. You took us to the kitchen. We could have easily come in here."

"There was a chick dry humping me on my front porch! You think I was reasoning in my head the best flat surface to lay you on?"

"Well…in one head you were." I smirked at him, closing the door behind me-yes I locked it this time, just in case-and leaned against the wall. "And I wasn't dry humping you on your front porch. You started it, trapping me against the door."

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again, and you just pop up at my friends work….and then you're at my house-"

"And you attack me twice…You barely spoke any words to me!"

"I was…I just. _Fuck._" He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair violently, pulling on the ends a little. I heard a small sigh escape his lips. "It all just caught me off guard."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…fucking you at that party."

"I told you that morning that I don't do relationships." I pushed my hair off of my shoulders, and wondered why the hell I had come in here in the first place…_oh wait. He's fuck hot and in the same house as me. Hello._ "Well, maybe I didn't say it quite that way, but I implied it."

He stood abruptly, releasing his hair, looking straight at me. "Look. I'm only interested in fucking, and if that makes me a total douche so be it. Most girls don't go for that so I didn't want to come across as a total asshole so I tried to ask for your number."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm right there with you. I'm not interested in anything more either." Oh hell. Fuck being mad. He wanted exactly what I did, and I was I _not_ about to start treating him like more than just a fuck.

"What?"

I smirked. He didn't know me too well, now did he? "You heard me."

"Um, well I.."

"You what? Didn't think it would be that easy to get laid again, no strings?" I walked over to where he was standing next to the bed, and pulled off my shirt and tossing it on the dresser. His eyes widened quickly, and the sight of his tongue swiping over his bottom lip nearly did me in. Who the hell knew what got me so hot around him, but I wasn't about to give him up so easily. Once I knew we were both in lust with each other-nothing more-I was all hands on deck, ready to go.

Whore-Bella was back in full swing, and at this point I was surrendering with double white flags.

I figured at this point it didn't matter anymore. I was bored. I was still throbby. And sex with a fuck hot egotistical asshole beat fucking my own fingers any day.

I pushed him until the backs of his knees hit the mattress, and when he was finally sitting I stood back and popped the button on my jeans. I could hear him groan under his breath, and my nipples tightened. I was tempted to skip the foreplay and just impale myself on his cock repeatedly. _I'm sure he'd understand._

I remembered I was wearing my cute boy shorts, so I turned around and shimmied the denim of my jeans down my ass and to the floor, and stood back up slowly to unhook my bra.

I smiled over my shoulder at him, and felt my belly clench. He already had his cock in hand, shorts around his knees.

Less than five minutes later, I was on his lap, a sweaty grinding mess.

Yeah, yeah…you know how _that _ended. And yes, I finally got my rocks off. _Twice._

-9-9-

My eyes blinked a few times before I adjusted to the early light streaming in through the windows. I was sore in places I had never used. I was pretty sure I would have some bruises. I was also pretty sure that we had kept up anyone in the house most of the night.

I was tangled in Masen's arms with the bed sheet wrapped around us. _He_ didn't smell like boy and ball sack, and for that I was _very_ thankful. He was breathing lightly, and I traced the tattoos along his chest and stomach. I had been dying to study them since the first time I had laid eyes on him.

I could only see a few, because of the angle he was at, but already I had questions. The first one that stood out to me was on the side of his ribcage. His arm was under me so there wasn't anything obstructing my view. I took advantage of that. The cursive script was in black and I traced the words, reading them as I went along.

_The world's a roller coaster  
And I am not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care  
But my hands are busy in the air_

"It's from my favorite _Incubus_ song." His voice startled me and I jerked my hand away from him like he was scalding hot to touch. My heart started to pound, and I was embarrassed. He probably thought I was some freak who liked to watch people when they sleep.

"Shit, I didn't know you were awake." I pulled the sheet up around my chest and burrowed in to the pillow so I could face him. "I know what song that is."

Masen didn't say much after that. He stared at his ceiling, a blank expression on his face, and eventually he pulled me back into him. "I have to go soon."

"I know."

"Why _The Beatles_?" I asked as I traced my fingers along his hip. His other tattoo, a bar of music, started on the back of his hip and ended on the front.

"My mother's favorite song was _All You Need Is Love._" His forehead wrinkled. His use of _was_ probably wasn't a good sign. "She used to sing it all of the time when I was younger. She died in a car accident when I was ten."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." I scratched my nails along his stomach in a soothing motion. I didn't expect the conversation to get this deep. I almost felt intrusive.

"It's okay." He rolled to face me, and slid his hand behind my neck, pulling my face to his. He kissed me softly, closed lips, and smiled when he pulled away. I heard a loud commotion outside of the door, followed by Kate yelling at me to get my ass out of bed.

"Coming!" I pulled off the sheets, and grabbed my scattered clothing. I pulled them on quickly as he got dressed, and I gave him a small wave before opening the door. Kate was standing with her hand in the air ready to knock again. "I said I was coming!"

"Yeah, well coming has two different meanings, and with you, you never know." She gave me the cheesiest grin and blew a kiss at me. _Bitch_.

"Hey…at least I fucking locked the door this time."

"True." She laughed. "Anyway, Mom has been blowing up my phone. She figured out we didn't come home last night and is freaking out."

I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned around quickly.

"Why is your mom freaking out? Home? How old are you?"

_Shit._

"Um…eighteen."

"Please God tell me you are out of high school."

"As of a month ago, yes."

He looked relieved yet stressed at the same time. "Why, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

Oops.

-9-9-

* * *

**Masen's ribcage tattoo- from the song _"I Wish You Were Here" by Incubus_**

**I've added some pics to accompany the fic on my profile :) **

**I'm also on twitter! lulu1709 come say hi!**

**ALSO: I am a contributing author to the Fandom for Preemies charity compilation. You can still sign up to donate a one shot until Oct. 21st! You can visit the blog for additional information: www(dot)fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	5. FFP OUTTAKE

**-Camel 9's & Black Lines Outtake For Fandom For Preemies-**

**Kate POV**

**A/N: I couldn't decide what to write for FFP, and I have had a couple of readers mention the party from chapter one. Bella doesn't remember most of it, but Kate does, so I decided to write the outtake **

**This picks up right after Garrett leaves Bella and Kate at the Tattoo shop in chapter one.**

**

* * *

**

I pulled out of The Loft and started following the directions that Garrett had given me. He was really hot and I was excited to be invited to an older party. High school parties were fun, don't get me wrong, but I was ready to get out there and meet some new people. Graduation had just passed and we were finally ready for the next step.

Bella and I had been best friends since as far back as we could remember. According to our mothers, on the first day of school I had seen Bella tucked up under Renee's arm and I smiled and pulled her by the hand. She smiled back and came with me, and we had been inseparable ever since.

We protected each other in more ways than I could ever explain, and I could bet you my left tit that we would be friends forever. If we didn't love the cock so much, we would be the perfect couple. I knew her like the back of my hand, sometimes even better than myself. She was the same way. She could always tell when something was bothering me, or if I just needed someone to sit with me.

Bella was currently downing the Sprite bottle of alcohol next to me, and I huffed at her; partly concerned with the amount of alcohol she was consuming in a short period of time but also pissed that she wasn't saving me any of it.

"Dude, Bella. You have to slow down on the drinkage."

"I'm fine Kate. I can barely feel anything." She took another sip, and closed the lid. "Don't worry, I saved you some."

"So who is volunteering to DD tonight?"

"Fuck if I know."

I snorted and turned the music up a little. She didn't protest the song, so I let it play while turning through the streets to get to Garrett's.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot, I need to run by the gas station. I'm out of cigs."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Were in a residential neighborhood…all of the gas stations are back the other way."

"Kate, plleassseeee."

"You owe me." I rolled my eyes and turned the car around to head back the other way. After a few miles I finally found a small station on the side of the road and I pulled into the parking lot.

I played around on my phone until she got back to the car, and turned around to head back towards Garrett's house.

I found the house fairly easily and parked against the curb in the closest spot I could get. Bella was already starting to get tipsy; I could tell as much by the way she walked. I grabbed her arm and lead her towards the party.

The house was only one level, but looked pretty big from the outside. There were a bunch of trees in the front yard and we had to duck a couple of times to avoid a limb to the face. There were a bunch of people gathered right outside of the front door; some were smoking or drinking, and one couple was making out on the front lawn.

When we walked in, the party was already in full swing. The house was close to full, dancing bodies pressing together in movement, a beer pong table set up with hollering guys, a keg stand. All of the makings of a typical party.

I could feel the bass vibrating through me as we pushed through the crowd in the living room. I wanted to find Garrett and let him know that we had shown up, but that was starting to seem like it would take a while.

Bella followed me into the kitchen, and we poured ourselves a drink from the various bottles on the kitchen counter. My tongue would probably regret this in the morning, but I really couldn't find it in myself to care at the moment. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through to find Garrett's number. I sent him a text message letting him know we were trying to find him, and then pushed my phone back in my pocket.

"Kate! Shots!" Bella yelled at me from across the room. She was smack dab in the middle of a group of guys sitting up on the kitchen counter, holding two double shot glasses in the air filled with clear liquid. I downed the drink I was holding and decided to join in on the festivities. Oh well.

She hooped and hollered as I grabbed one of the glasses from her and shot the shit. I could feel my phone vibrating, and I handed her the glass back and pulled it out. He was in his room, playing cards with some friends. First door on the right.

So I guessed that was an invitation.

I left Bella to the guys, and struggled back through the crowd to the other end of the living room. I found the hallway, and soon after found his room. The door was open, and a group of people were sitting at an old fold out table, playing something that looked like poker.

Garrett smiled when he saw me come in, and got up to meet me by the door.

"Hey Kate."

I smiled and gave him a small wave. "Hey."

"Did you get a drink?"

"Yeah and I left Bella with a bunch of drunken idiots in the kitchen. I think she was trying to drink them under the table."

"Oh," he said laughing. I was momentarily distracted by his smile. "So she's one of _those _girls."

"Garrett…shut it." I smiled letting him know I was joking right back. "Anyway, so I better go check on her."

"I'll come with you, hold on." He walked back over to the table and let his friends know he would be back in a while and turned to lead me back into the hallway.

I could feel his hand against the small of my back as we made our way back to the kitchen. Bella was nowhere to be found, of course. Garrett poured us a few more shots, and I downed them quickly before searching for Bella again; who I found on the table.

She was dancing with a few other girls on the kitchen table; playfully lifting her shirt as she rolled her hips against the girl in front of her. "Garrett I'll be back in just a second."

I pulled myself up onto the table and slid in-between Bella and the other chick. She yelled loudly in my ear, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into her. I had now become her personal stripper pole. Lovely.

"Kattteeeeee, I looovvveee yooouuuuu."

"I love you, too. Be careful, Bella."

"I will!"

I turned to hop off the table and she grabbed me and smashed her lips against mine. I heard a bunch of guys cheering, and I giggled before opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. I had no feelings for chicks at all, but damn if it wasn't fun to mess with people.

I pulled away after a few seconds, smacked her on the ass and jumped down. Garrett was looking a little surprised. Bella went back to dancing with another girl and I decided to let loose a little. "More shots?"

Garrett nodded and led me back towards the kitchen. I was contributing my alcohol consumption to the fact that my tongue wasn't hurting too badly yet, but I was sure it would be a bitch in the morning. I could ignore it a little longer.

I glanced over towards the table after a few minutes, and Bella was now shirtless and grinding on some guy. I dropped my face into my hand.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My best friend is acting like a whore. She's with some guy, dancing on the table."

"Oh. That's Masen, my roommate."

"Is that supposed to make this any better?"

"Aw she'll be fine. He's good, I promise."

"Oh my God. There went the bra." Garrett glanced over in their direction, and I popped him on the shoulder. "Dude seriously! That wasn't an invitation to check out her tits."

"I do have a cock you know."

I really wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. "Yeah, and tits are tits. They all look pretty much the same as far as I'm concerned."

"Not to guys. We appreciate them. They are all worth a look."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such an ass."

"No, I'm just being honest…and besides, any drunk girl who can manage to land their bra on the ceiling fan gets brownie points. That was fucking awesome."

"You do have a point."

I heard some yelling from Bella's side of the room-this was starting to get old-and I glanced in that direction. She had finally gotten off the table but was now heading out of the back door. I was curious. At this point I couldn't care less what Bella decided to do, but I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to point and laugh. Yes, I'm a bitch.

The backyard was covered in drunks. A group of people had already chosen to occupy the pool, so naturally Bella chose the hot tub. She had stripped off her jeans and panties and was literally skipping up the stairs to jump in. Garrett's roommate was right on her heels, naked as the day he was born.

If Bella was going to act like a whore, at least she had picked a cute guy to do it with.

"I promise you, this is not normal behavior for her. She's actually pretty modest."

"I'll just have to take your word for it." Garrett laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Too bad I can't say the same for Masen."

"I'm guessing Masen would be the roommate?"

"Yep. He just moved in a few weeks ago. He's a cool guy."

We laughed, watching Bella make an idiot out of herself for a while, before heading back in the house. The party was starting to die down and I was getting pretty worn out. My buzz had worn off at that point and I was considering shoving her ass in the backseat and heading back to Forks. "I think I might head home."

"You can stay. I promise no funny business. I have no intentions of finding a girl for the night so you can stay in my room. I can sleep on my futon."

"Thank you, really…but Bel-"

"Looks like she is going to be staying with Masen."

"I could kill her sometimes. I just want to freaking go to bed."

"Well, it's almost four in the morning. I need to kick everyone out soon anyway. Seriously, you can stay here. You know where my room is."

"Thanks. And hey, where is Masen's room anyway? I want to leave her phone in there, in case she needs it. She's pretty drunk and probably doesn't even realize it's gone."

"Second door on the left."

Garrett went to start putting a few things up and ending the festivities, so I went to set my purse down in his room. I crept down the hall to Masen's room and opened the door a crack, just to make sure I wasn't walking in on any random partygoers borrowing the room. It was quiet and dark, so I set her phone on his bedside table, and pulled the door shut behind me.

I crawled into his bed, which was awkward as fuck, and checked my Facebook on my iPhone. Bella had posted a new status earlier in the night.

_**Bella Swan **__loves her best friend Kate. _

I almost forgave her until I saw the video post from the tattoo shop right under that. Now everyone on Facebook thought I was a pussy. _Damnit Bella_.

She's lucky I love her too.

* * *

**Thank you to Heyjustshireen for her last minute beta skills, you rock! Thank you Erin for all your work with Camel 9's. ILY HARD.**

**P.S.-**

**For those of you who even give a fuck that I am still writing, I promise i haven't quit on Camel. I've had some personal issues, writers blocks, and with the holidays, its been pretty tough on my end. I promise i'll be back with a new chapter soon guys :)**


End file.
